Roza's Last Sacrifice
by SnoodleVamp
Summary: Rose is in the courts prison & is waiting to be executed,but she still has to find the princess Vasilisa's lost unknown sibling to help her get on the royal council. And then there is also Dimitri & Adrian, what will she do? Read and Find out!
1. Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected visitor

Chapter 1

It is a week after the trial & from when I found out I have been sentenced to be executed.

I am locked up in the most secure cell they have in the court, And the most uncomfortable cell. Just because they have decided I murdered the queen, and don't want the Moroi and dhampir community to worry about a murderer who it still on the loose. Plus who ever did it, wanted to get rid of me. They planned it very well.

A few weeks ago I wouldn't of mined being locked up because Dimitri was also locked up too. But now I am in here and he isn't.

I have been able to know what has been happening in the court with the help of Lissa.

I sometimes slip into her mind and search for the things I want to know. But mainly when I am in her head there are heaps of mixed emotions.

Some are for me, and then there was Christian, also things with the royals plus heaps more, but then there was Dimitri. She was concerned that he would not be okay but she was happy that he was making progress at getting better and people were starting to come around and were starting to except that he was a dhampir again.

That's when I heard the most beautiful, rich, wonderful Russian voice, Dimitri.

"Rose" he said. I turned around and saw him standing there near the door of the cell. I really couldn't believe he would be the first visitor to see me in here.

I had no idea how he was allowed to see me, no one was allowed to see me, not even Lissa.

"Dimitri" I said. I couldn't think of anything to say.

We stared at each other in silence.

Finally I had to know why he was here, I couldn't just sit there and stare and not know why he was here.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't help but say it a bit angry, he hasn't been very nice to me and he made it very clear that his feelings for me had changed, like he said 'love fades, mine has'.

"I came to see how you were doing." I wasn't exactly ready for him to say something like that. I just thought he might tell me something about Lissa or news about when the execution was but not to see how I was going.

"I am ok, just a bit tired of waiting around for the execution to happen, it is taking such a long time." I still didn't know what he would say.

He looked upset but he quickly put on his guardian mask out of habit, he finally said "It is coming quicker than you think; but they are really busy deciding who is going to be the new ruler."

When I heard they still hadn't decided who the new ruler would be I automatically thought of Lissa, She would be a great ruler and everyone felt attracted to her already, so what was the problem for her not becoming Queen?

Wait, they did say something about you needed to have more than one person in your Family, and Lissa was the last one in her family.

But that was before I got the note from Tatiana saying to tell only the people I trusted that there was another sibling in the dragomir family, which no one knows about.

So my job was to find the other sibling and bring it to everyone's attention that Lissa can now be the new ruler.

Now it is going to be extremely difficult because I am going to be executed and there is not a chance they are going to find the real person responsible for the queens death, so I will be able to get out and search for the mysterious other sibling in the Dragomir family that no one knows about.

Dimitri could see I was thinking about something so he changed the subject.

'Thank you for trying to help when the guards came in to the cafe. When you thought they were going to take me.'

I had to think back to then, it has felt like ages since then.

When I remembered I could only say 'oh, well, I couldn't take it any longer that they still didn't think you are back to being a dhampir.' i replied.

Dimitri had a thoughtful expression on his face. I wonder what he was thinking about.

He started to say something but the guardian from down the hall came closer and said Dimitri had to go, Dimitri looked at me, he had a look on his face that told me he had something to tell me but he turned and started heading down the hall.

I really didn't want him to go and I also wanted some company. So I quickly said out loud "can dimitri stay longer?"

Dimitri turned around and the guardian just stared back at me then looked towards Dimitri, "ok, but only for 10 minutes."

I didn't know how to start the conversation, but the silence was lasting to long and Dimitri only had ten minutes.

"You were going to say something just before the guardian came in what was it?"

Dimitri looked like he didn't really want to say it anymore but he said it anyway.

"When I saw you up the front in court I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't of let you go with the guardians. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this because I told you my feelings had changed for you, but you always bring the protectiveness out of me."

He still felt something for me! My heart leaped at his words.

I came closer to the bars. It was a normal reaction for Dimitri to tense up when I came near. So before he thought he should leave I Said to him "when you said your love had faded for me, did it go completely?"

He knew I really wanted to know, but it looked like he wasn't sure how to answer it.

He said he had to leave but just before he got to the door he turned and said "I will always love you Rosa, but I can't love you completely like I did before because of what I did to you."

After that he turned and left. I stood there taking in his words.

After a while I went back and sat on the metal bed in the corner. What could I do to get Dimitri to love me again? That was the question.

He actually admitted that he still loved me but not like he used to. Well at least that was a start. A week ago he told me he had no more interest in me, his love had faded. And who knew it would only take for me to get accused of murdering the queen for him to love me a little bit more. So that night I went to sleep happy and knowing that Dimitri loved me.


	2. Times Up!

Times up!

Chapter 2

I was woken up by a big clang of the cell door.

When I opened my eyes I saw four guardians standing by the door. The oldest one said "you are to come and cooperate as we lead you to the execution."

I couldn't believe what he just said; they are finally going to have the execution. After all this time, it is finally going to happen. The day I have been dreading has finally come. The day I die.

I got up and followed the guardians, the oldest guardian there put a pair of hand cuffs on me, they felt cold against my skin.

The youngest guardian kept giving me side glances; it felt like he didn't trust me or something. I shook that off and thought about what will happen next.

When we stepped on to the courts execution grounds, all eyes went to me.

I was shocked at how many people were there.

I suddenly got a flood of concern through the bond from Lissa. I looked around for her but I couldn't find her. It also felt like she was blocking me. I was starting to get worried when I still couldn't seem to find her in the crowd.

I looked around for any sign of Christian because I knew Lissa would be with him but I couldn't spot him either.

I found Adrian at the back near a tall bushy tree with something in his hand with the look of determination on his face.

I was just about up to the platform where the block was, when the announcer said for everyone to be quiet, she waited a few seconds before she started the speech.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are here for the execution for murdering the queen. You will be executed today. But before that, you can say a few last words."

I knew exactly what I was going to say.

I was led to the execution block and was than allowed to speak.

"All I'm going is to say is… you have the wrong person. You will find out that, what you did was wrong when more royals die."

With that there was a buzz of conversation amongst the crowd.

The announcer quietened the crowd so she could speak again.

"Thank-you for your final words Miss Hathaway, you will now be executed."

So I was led around the block and pushed down so I was kneeling.

They let me put my neck down in the right spot, my chin was just brushing the edge of the wood.

Below my head was a bag ready to catch my head and blood.

I was strapped into place and had one final look around the court. I still couldn't seem to find any of my friends or family.

I kept looking around and finally saw Dimitri.

He was close to the execution platform and he had the same emotion on his face like Adrian; determination.

The executioner was starting to pick up his axe. I tried thinking about all the good things that have happened in my life and got a sudden flash of regret and longing that I didn't have more time to live my life. I would have done so much more if I knew my time would come to an end at the age of 18.

I was just beginning to get my mind around that I will never see Lissa or Dimitri again when a huge explosion went off at the end of the court yard.

Everyone was in shock for about a second, before chaos erupted.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Sorry to those people that though this was a new chapter. But I have decided this story will be put on hold because I am having a major writers block. I'm really sorry but I will try to get up a chapter when I think of how to continue this story.

Until next time…

**SnoodleVamp**


End file.
